sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rusty the Cat
|Image Size = 200px |Character Name =Rusty |Full Name =Rusty the Cat |Nicknames =Rust |Age =21 |Gender =Male |Species =Mobian/Cat (Turkish Van) |Alignment =Mixed Good |Relationship Status = |Color = |Height = |Weight = |Description ='Fur:' , and white;Eyes: |Birthplace = |Current Residence =Red Valley, Northamer |Relatives = |Affiliations =Red Valley Freedom Fighters |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Red Valley Freedom Fighters |Foes =The Eggman Empire;Northamer Egg Army |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Freedom Fighter |Skills =Sabotage |Abilities =Hand-to-hand combat |Powers = |Weaponry = }} is a member of the Red Valley Freedom Fighters. He typically works alongside Regina the Raccoon. Physical Description A limber cat who stands a little over three feet tall, Rusty has a fairly short, tapering muzzle with three whiskers on each side of his nose, medium-sized, pointed ears that stand upright, and a fairly long and fluffy tail. His fur is primarily in color, with a "crown", back of head, and tail (this patterning is due to his breed), as well as a white muzzle. He has no hair on his head, instead having a tuft of fur, and his eyes are in color. His outfit consists of a vest, elbow-length gloves, and boots. History Abilities A fast fighter who excels in hit-and-run style combat, Rusty uses his speed to overwhelm slower foes and whittle them down with fast strikes, while also evading their counterattacks. While he's not the strongest in a straight up brawl, he still knows how to fight, and wields sharp teeth and claws to great effect. Being a cat, he has impeccable eyesight, and great hearing as well. He primarily uses his speed to scout ahead for his allies, and is also the primary saboteur of the Red Valley Freedom Fighters, using his speed to get in and out of danger as fast as he can. Due to how many machines he has pulled apart, he has some basic knowledge of machinery. He typically works alongside Regina the Raccoon, and frequently goes on missions with her, sabotaging anything unneeded by them while she hacks into enemy computers. His cashmere-like fur is quite waterproof, but this is mainly due to his breed. He is a surprisingly strong swimmer. Strengths/Resistances Rusty has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. He is quite fast, and can easily outpace slower foes and evade their attacks. Weaknesses Rusty has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. His defenses aren't anything special, therefore he mostly relies on his agility to try and evade potentially devastating attacks. Friends and Foes Friends *'Red Valley Freedom Fighters' - **'Murdoch Possum' - **'Gwendolyn Grison' - **'Regina the Raccoon' - **'Leon the Elk' - **'Holly the Tigress' - Allies *'Red Valley Freedom Fighters' - **'Murdoch Possum' - **'Gwendolyn Grison' - **'Regina the Raccoon' - **'Leon the Elk' - **'Holly the Tigress' - Rivals Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Northamer Egg Army' - Family Romance Personality Brash and somewhat cocky, Rusty always seems to find the light side in any situation, and is typically not above joking around even in the worst times. Every mission is an exciting game to him, and he seems to love the adrenaline he gets from being a saboteur, vandalizing his chosen targets (I.E things belonging to the Egg Army/Dr. Eggman) with genuine glee. He is quite protective of his friends, and has no qualms about putting himself in the line of fire in order to protect them. He will readily taunt his foes while in a fight, and this often leads to him underestimating his opponents. Positive Traits Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes *His headcanon voice is that of Ezreal from the MOBA League of Legends. Ezreal is voiced by Kyle Hebert. Gallery Rusty ink.png|Inked pencil drawing Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Mobians Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Felines Category:Red Valley Freedom Fighters